The technology for grammar checkers has reached the point of yielding feasible results from a business perspective. Several products are available for English-language grammar checks. However, because languages differ from each other in a variety of ways, it is very difficult to apply the analytical methods for one language to the grammar of another.
Portuguese, as it is used in Brazil, is particularly difficult in this respect. While it stems from Latin, it has very different grammatical rules than do other so-called "romance languages" such as Spanish or French. Brazilian Portuguese demands a grammar check specifically designed to solve its particular rules.
A grammar checker would be most valuable to someone who did not have great command of the rules of grammar. However, grammar checkers are often limited to pinpointing errors, providing no solutions. This fact greatly reduces the grammar checker's usefulness to those to which it could be most beneficial.
Thus there is a need for a grammar checker designed specifically for Brazilian Portuguese.
In addition, there is a need for such a grammar checker which suggests corrections to detected errors.